Blog użytkownika:XHuntXX/Musisz walczyć, aby przetrwać..
Cześć. To jest blog mojego pomysłu, mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. '' ''INFO: *Opko nie nawiązuje do fabuły filmu. *Postaci zmodyfikowane. *Czkawka- furia (dowódca oddziału), Mieczyk- zębiróg (żołnierz), Śledzik- gronkiel (żołnierz), Sączysmark- ponocnik (żołnierz). *Czkawka i inni mieszkają w sektorze 8. *Jest 10 sektorów. *Astrid- one (łowczyni) *Astrid nie mieszka w sektorze 8 *Szczerb i inni są '' ''Rozdział 1 Chociaż trudno zapomnieć. Co dzień walczymy o życie, siedzimy w tunelach pod miastem i co z tego mamy? Strach, że nawet gdybyśmy mięli cały arsenał i tak śmierć na nas czeka. Nagle drzwi mojego skromnego „pokoju” otworzyły się. W drzwiach stanął Sączysmark. Sączysmark- Dowódco szef cię woła. Wyszedł. Wstałem, założyłem czysty biały podkoszulek, a do tego czarne długie bojówki, glany na nogi i można iść Czkawka- Zbierajcie się! Za godzinę wyruszamy, trzeba sprawdzić co dzieje się w 7. ~~ Godzinę później~~ Czkawka- Wszyscy są?!- przeleciałem wzrokiem po szeregu moich podopiecznych. Wszyscy- Tak jest! Czkawka- A więc wyruszamy! Wartownicy otworzyli bramy, a my wbiegliśmy do tunelu. Czkawka- Czy każdy ma broń?- szedłem na samym początku oświetlając drogę. Sączysmark- Tak. Jak myślisz co się dzieje z siódemką? Czkawka- Nie wiem, ale raczej nic dobrego. Dochodziliśmy właśnie do skrzyżowania, jeden z tuneli prowadził do sektora 5, a dwa pozostałe do 7. Skręciliśmy w prawo, zwolniliśmy kroku, uważając na ewentualne monstrum w tunelach. Czkawka- Czystko, a jak u was?!-zapytałem, ale niestety nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Obróciłem się, a tam cały mój oddział…. Powalony na ziemi. Podszedłem do nich bliżej, lecz usłyszałem szczęk metalu o metal.. ktoś tu jest i mnie obserwuje. Zacząłem powoli obracać się dookoła, aby sprawdzić kto to, jednak silne ukłucie bólu zmyło ciekawość. Moje ramię pulsowało, a krew ciekła po dość umięśnionej ręce, kapiąc na podkoszulek. Niestety dalej nikogo nie zauważałem. Moi ludzie zaczęli się budzić. Czkawka- Ludzie odwrót! Szybko!- choć niechętnie wydałem jedyny słuszny rozkaz w tej sytuacji. Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach z powrotem do naszego sektora, gdy tylko nasi wartownicy nas zauważyli otworzyli wrota. Wpadliśmy do naszej kolonii. Czkawka- Zamknąć bramy!- wychrypiałem, ale zrozumieli, ponieważ po chwili wielkie tytanowe drzwi zamknęły się. Wartownik1- Co się tam stało?!- powiedział to, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Czkawka- Tam coś jest. Nie wiem dokładnie co, ale na pewno nie jest to potulny baranek. Wartownik2- Christos! ''Ty krwawisz.- Gdy już adrenalina zaczęła opuszczać moje ciało, rzeczywiście odczułem mocny ból w ramieniu. Czkawka- To nic takiego.- szybko ruszyłem w stronę punktu medycznego. Gdy wszedłem do białego namiotu, nasz tutejszy lekarz przeraził się. Lekarz- Co się stało?!- trochę zdziwiło mnie jego zdenerwowanie ponieważ lądowałem już u niego z o wiele gorszymi ranami. Czkawka- Nie wiem, w tunelach coś jest, postrzeliło mnie. Lekarz zajął się moją raną. Sięgnął po nożyczki i powoli zaczął wkładać je do rany. Nie krzyknąłem, ani nawet nie syknąłem. Byłem przyzwyczajony. Po chwili lekarz bandażował ranę. Lekarz- No, gotowe. Uważaj na siebie, nie chcę znów wyciągać cię z śmiertelnych obrażeń! Czkawka- Jasne. Przyjąłem.- Jednak go to nie przekonało. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze i wyszedłem. Sączysmark- Furia co się tam stało? Pamiętam, że szliśmy za tobą, nagle uderzenie, a potem ty rozkazujący odwrót. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?! Czkawka- Sam nie wiem. Szedłem przodem i gdy zadałem wam pytanie, nie odpowiedzieliście. Gdy się odwróciłem wszyscy leżeliście na ziemi ledwo przytomni. Jak zbliżyłem się do was, coś we mnie strzeliło, szybko więc zebrałem was i ogłosiłem odwrót. Sączysmark- Co to jest? Z czym mamy do czynienia? Czkawka- Nie wiem, ale wiem, że ma dostęp do broni oraz amunicji. Wszedłem przez szklane drzwi do tego samego pomieszczenia w którym dziś rano dostałem rozkaz odwiedzenia sektoru 7. Stoick- Tak szybko? Czkawka- Nie. Za skrzyżowaniem coś jest, nie wiem co, albo kto, ale jest niebezpieczne. Stoick- Trzeba to sprawdzić, oraz wyeliminować. Jutro musicie tam wrócić. Stoick- Teraz idźcie odpocząć, widzę, że ci się dostało, więc odpoczynek ci się przyda. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju, od razu padając na łóżko. Nie ze zmęczenia, lecz z zamiarem myślenia o tym czymś lub kimś. Jednak nie dane było mi rozmyślanie, ponieważ odpłynąłem do krainy morfeusza. 'Znów te okropne stwory. Zmierzają w stronę każdego przechodnia, a gdy już do niego dochodzą, odcinają im głowy. Stoję przed moim domem. Bawię się piłką. Nagle przy mnie staje ten stwór, gdy już miał mnie zabić, zauważyłem moją mamę która mnie osłania. ''' Zabił ją. Oddała za mnie życie. Obudziłem się. Zerknąłem na zegarek, godzina 6.56. Warto by się zbierać. Zgarnąłem swój plecak wpakowałem do niego prowiant i wyszedłem do głównego centrum. Musimy wziąć broń. Gdy wszedłem do pomieszczenia z całym arsenałem, zobaczyłem mój oddział szykujący broń. Wziąłem z nich przykład i przygotowałem sobie broń. Pistolet, karabin maszynowy, oraz sztylet i pas z 10 granatami. Zebrałem całą grupę i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Wartownicy znów otworzyli wrota, a my wkroczyliśmy do tunelu. Jak zazwyczaj szedłem przodem, a za mną inni. Doszliśmy do skrzyżowania. Zatrzymałem przyjaciół. Sam przyległem do ściany i powoli zza niej wyjrzałem. Oświetliłem drogę. Ale zastałem tam tylko kałużę, stworzoną przez wyciek z jednej z rur. Weszliśmy do korytarza i wolnym krokiem szliśmy dalej. Wokół nas cały czas dało się słyszeć dźwięki kapiących kropel, czy naszych kroków. Właśnie przechodziliśmy obok świetlówki, gdy nagle roztrzaskała się. Następne światło było dosyć daleko od nas, lecz i tak dało się zauważyć, że ono także gaśnie. Włączyliśmy latarki. W jednej ręce trzymałem pistolet, a w drugiej źródło światła. Sączysmark- Jezu jeszcze nigdy nie było tu tak strasznie.- spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela, a on jedynie się skrzywił. Śledzik- Zaraz dojdziemy do 7. Czkawka- To dobrze. Trzymajcie się za mną. Jeśli zauważycie coś niepokojącego strzelajcie! Wszyscy- Tak jest! Po woli zaczęliśmy wchodzić na teren 7. Zauważyłem coś, a raczej kogoś. Poświeciłem tam latarką i przeżyłem szok. Przy bramie siódemki wisiał ich dowódca nabity na dwa metalowe haki. Jego twarz wyglądała okropnie. Nie miał oczu, a jego skóra zaczęła odpadać płatami. Czkawka- Cholera! Ludzie! Mutanty tutaj były! Cholera! Przemieniły go! Za parę godzin będzie nimi! Śledzik- Może lepiej wracajmy. Czkawka- Nie! Musimy sprawdzić co się tam dzieje. Weszliśmy na główny hol sektora 7. Zacząłem obracać się dookoła oświetlając przy tym teren wokół nas. Wszędzie było dużo krwi, ale gdzie są ludzie? Zero zwłok czy jakich kolwiek wskazówek. Czkawka- Idziemy do głównej zbrojowni!- wypowiedziałem rozkaz, a w odpowiedzi dostałem skinienia głową. Im bliżej byliśmy, tym bardziej wyczuwalny był zapach padliny. Co się tu do jasnej bogini dzieje?! Powoli otworzyłem metalowe drzwi, ale tego co tam zastaliśmy nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. Wszędzie ciała wyglądające zresztą ohydnie. Mieczyk- Hej słyszycie to??- wsłuchałem się i rzeczywiście, z niższego piętra było słychać stukanie metalu. Czkawka- Idziemy. Zmierzaliśmy w stronę schodów omijając ciała.. Gdy byliśmy na pół piętrze, popatrzyłem przez barierkę co się dzieje na dole. Czkawka- O ku*wa.- wyszeptałem- odwrót. Szybko!- mówiłem cicho, ale wyraźnie. Cały oddział szybko wybiegł, a ja za nimi. Weszliśmy z powrotem do tunelu i biegiem ruszyliśmy do naszego sektora. Po 20minutach dobiegaliśmy do bramy, wartownicy szybko je otworzyli, a my jak oparzeni wlecieliśmy do naszego sektora. Czkawka- Zamykać wszystkie wejścia! Teraz! Posłusznie wartownicy pozamykali każde możliwe wejście. Otworzyłem szklane drzwi. Mój ojciec podniósł na mnie wzrok znad papierów. Stoick- Mów co się tam stało?! Co dzieje się z sektorem 7? Czkawka- Sektor 7 to już przeszłość.- powiedziałem poważnie i twardo. Stoick- O czym ty mówisz?!- ojciec przyglądał mi się pytająco. Czkawka- A o tym, że cały sektor 7 jest wybity, a ich dowódca Kayl Hans został przemieniony. Mutanty zabiły wszystkich. Chcą ich teraz zjeść! Stoick- Na Thora! Czkawka- To nie wszystko.. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi :) Piszcie, czy warto to kontynuować. Next prawdopodobnie jutro ;) /Hunter Dziwne było to, że było ich tylko 5. Zawsze atakowali w licznych grupach. Stoick- Masz rację to jest dziwne.- ojciec przeczesał ręką rudą brodę.- wyślijcie tam jednego z wojskowych. Czkawka- Ale..- no i tyle powiedziałem. Stoick- Żadnych, ale. Wykonać. Zamknąłem z hukiem szklane drzwi. Podszedłem do grupy naszych wojskowych. Czkawka- Hej chłopaki! Szef potrzebuje jednego z was. „Ja pójdę” usłyszałem za plecami, obróciłem się , a tam Mike mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Czkawka- Mike jesteś tego pewny? Mike- tak. Czkawka- To idę z tobą. Mike- 22latek, o potężnej posturze. Jego nierówne czarne włosy wpadały do bladoniebieskich oczu. Mike ma około 1.89, jest wspaniały jeśli chodzi o taktyki, ataki czy sprawność fizyczną. Mike- Nie młody. Nie będziesz się narażał. Ja ci nie pozwalam. Czkawka- A ja cię nie słucham idę i koniec. Mike- Słuchaj doceniam to, ale nie. Nie idziesz. Chłopki! Trzymajcie go!.- Mike popchnął mnie w stronę swoich towarzyszy, a oni złapali mnie i trzymali w żelaznym uścisku. Czkawka- Puśćcie mnie! Cholera Mike! Mike- Przykro mi.- odbiegł w stronę gabinetu mojego ojca, a moi „Ochroniarze” zaciągnęli mnie do pokoju bez okien. Czkawka- Lepiej być nie mogło. A jak mu się coś stanie?- beształem się w myślach. Nagle do głowy wpadł mi nawet nie głupi pomysł. Wziąłem broń która leżała na łóżku, a to będą mieć niespodziankę. Przesunąłem łóżko, a za nim był szyb wentylacyjny. Da się nim dojść do 7. Wyrwałem już ledwo trzymającą się kratkę i wszedłem do ciasnego szybu. Czołgałem się około 10minut, aż w końcu zobaczyłem wyjście. Wychyliłem lekko głowę na zewnątrz i zobaczyłem, że znajduję się na skrzyżowaniu sektorów, a w moją stronę powoli kierował się Mike ,uzbrojony. Wyskoczyłem z szybu. Mike- Kurwa to ty! Co ty tu robisz?! Mieli cię pilnować! Wracaj natychmiast do sektora! Czkawka- Nie.- odpowiedziałem mu z pełnym spokojem. Mike- Proszę cię wracaj. Nie chcę żeby ci się coś stało. Wiesz przecież, że traktuje cię jak brata. Czkawka- Ja ciebie też, więc dlatego nie mam zamiaru wracać. Mike- Cholera uparty smarkacz! Powiedz mi czemu jeszcze z tobą wytrzymuje? Czkawka- Bo jestem przeuroczy- Wyszczerzyłem się. Mike- Bez komentarza , możesz iść ze mną pod jednym warunkiem. Czkawka- Jakim? Mike- Trzymasz się za mną, a w najgorszym przypadku uciekasz. Czkawka- Niech ci będzie.- On dobrze wiedział, że nienawidzę zostawiać swoich, ale inaczej by mnie nie puścił, a zresztą.. i tak go nie posłucham. Skręciliśmy w prawo. Wszystkie rury drżały i wydawały nieznośne dźwięki. CDN.. krótki tak wiem, ale po dzisiejszym w-f mam problem z ręką, jutro dłuższy :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania